Idiotic Jealousy
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: My insides froze at the boy’s casually given smile. He smiled at everyone like that. I was no different. I was not special. I hardly existed in his eyes. Higuchi YuyaXOC One Shot.


The sky was unusually clear, not a cloud in sight. The warmth emanating from the sun warded off the occasional cool breeze. Students were released from the confines of school for the summer and businesses were booming. Even with the wonderful fragrance of food and light bubbly atmosphere, I could not bring myself to enjoy the serenity and freedom of it all.

For the umpteenth time that afternoon, I sighed in slight irritation. My irritation didn't stem from being stuck at work while others, those who did not need a job, meandered around, spending their parents' usually hard earned income on frivolous purchases. It didn't stem from the customers at the chain store bookstore I worked at. No, the customers were actually decent today, bordering on being massively polite and cheerful. It was probably from the good weather.

No my irritation reared its ugly head because of a certain someone. Pathetic I know but it was inevitable.

I straightened my back and smiled rather pleasantly as I noticed a customer venturing forward, making his way through the taped lines for when there was a lot of customers. When I realized who it was, my faux smile faltered a little and resumed its blank expression.

"Konnichiwa Haruki-chan."

I murmured a small greeting before scanning in the item Sasazuka Eishi had previously placed on the counter. The man, currently my customer, was a silver short haired policeman with dull yet striking brown eyes.

"Your total comes to 1220 yen Sasazuka-san," I told him, proceeding to bag his purchase. It was slightly surprising to see that he bought a graphic novel sponsored by Shonen Jump. It didn't appear to be the type who would read mangas. He handed me a 1000 ¥ bill, two 100 ¥ coins, and two 10 ¥ coins. Exact change. I pressed in the amount tendered, causing the computer to indicate the change given.

I was placing Sasazuka's receipt in the bag when he spoke up. "Something wrong Haruki-chan?" I shook my head, handing him the plastic bag with his purchase inside. "Iie."

The silver haired policeman stared at me for a while longer but did not persist in his questions. We bid each other farewell and I resumed leaning on the counter on my elbows.

It wasn't shocking to hear Sasazuka-san picking up on my horrible mood. It wasn't like I was blatantly trying to hide it either. I became acquaintances with Sasazuka-san when my place of employment, the bookstore, was invaded by thieves and I, unfortunately, was held at gunpoint. I had to be that one hostage than the thief with the gun grabbed.

Apparently, the police had already infiltrated the bookstore due to an anonymous yet reliable tip. The thief who held me at gunpoint had screamed at the others to grabbed the valuable items, namely the tills in the register. However, one of them tripped over a customer who was lying face down on the floor. An undercover cop took out the third member of the trio of thieves, leaving one left, the one who held me hostage.

I was actually more annoyed at his screaming and the fact his spit ended up in my hair rather than the fact he held a gun to my temple. One wrong move and I would be pushing up daisies. Sasazuka-san was actually the one who saved me. He had drawn the gunman's attention away from me, thus the gun left my beloved head. With a swift elbow jab to his torso, I managed to knock the wind out of him. Just for cautionary purposes, of course, I kneed him in the groin as Sasazuka-san grabbed the gun from his hand.

Since then, Sasazuka-san strangely took me under his wing, coming by occasionally to buy a book he wanted or something the bookstore provided. As always, as a token as my gratitude, I gave him use of my employee discount.

I ruffled my rather long raven locks. They brushed the back of my legs where my short however mandatory black skirt ended. Perhaps it was time to get a haircut. My emerald eyes wandered to the clock for the umpteenth time that hour. A small spark of happiness erupted inside me when I realized that my shift was over. Closing down my cash register and taking the till along with the receipt that printed, I brought it over to the main office where I performed the tedious task of making sure all the money was there.

It was early evening by the time that I managed to finish all the paperwork necessary of my job position. Shrugging on my dark black pullover hoodie over my white work blouse, I tugged the sleeves over my fingers out of habit. It wasn't necessary though. The hoodie was a size larger anyways. As I stepped out into the crisp breeze of the summer, I shuddered silently as the wind picked up my skirt briefly. I rolled my eyes at the perverse uniform the bookstore mandated of us.

Fixing the mid-calf boots I wore for work, I began walking in the direction towards home. I had barely taking more than a step when a familiar face stood out among the usually forgotten faces of the people walking by. With a usual bright smile on his face, dark almost crimson eyes danced playfully as they focused their gaze on a girl next to him. She laughed sheepishly, waving her hand back and forth cause her short dark blonde hair to flicker a little in the wind. A strange man trailed behind the two with cold green eyes watching their interaction.

My insides froze at the boy's casually given smile. He smiled at everyone like that. I was no different. Throwing the dark hood over my hair, I sprinted past the trio, making sure to keep my head down and my face covered. Once down a couple blocks, I threw the hood back and jogged the rest of the way to a nearby park.

Purchasing a small snack and a bottle of ice cold water from a nearby vendor, I situated myself against the railing of the wooden bridge that overlooked the natural stream that meandered around in the park. Allowing my feet to dangle over the crisp clean waters, I slowly devoured my "dinner" which consisted of a chocolate crepe and some chips.

Downing the remnants of my dinner with the water, my eyes became half-lidded as the scene before me soothed my nerves. It had just been my luck to bump into the cause of my irritation. I believe it's even more pathetic that it was over a nineteen year old tensai no less. A tired sigh escaped my lips.

It had been a little over 10 years since I've known Higuchi Yuya, resident tensai in the police force due to his rather genius hacking skills. I had been in the classroom next to him when he decided to hack into the online universe that his parents loved so much. I was downstairs when he ran down screaming that he had killed his parents. I was there when he matured into a computer hacking tensai. But I guess, even if he was always a constant in my life, I was not one in his. As Fate would have it, I ended up harboring rather strong feelings for the computer tensai _after_ I realize that he no longer needed me in his life.

It really was pathetic really.

"Ch-Chotto Neuro!"

I glanced slightly at the noise, subtly wincing as it was that girl from before. Famous female high school detective, Katsuragi Yako. Why did they have to be here of all places?

Their voices were getting closer. Throwing my hood back on, I stuffed my hands into the hoodie's pockets and slowly walked away from the bridge in the opposite direction of the trio.

"Ehh? It's that girl again," Katsuragi said, causing me to falter in my step for a split second. I continued walking away while their gaze bore a hole into my back.

I couldn't get home fast enough. Once I was out of the park boundaries, I sprinted the few city blocks back home. I didn't lose my breath like usual. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, casting away any hindrance that would prevent me from getting home.

Once the door was locked behind me, I shredded my sweat ridden clothes and immersed myself within the confines of the shower of hot water. It was painfully serene, washing away my worries and for just the moment, the pain of a beating heart, the darkness of a shattered soul.

It was only when my fingers began to prune did I step out of my sanctuary, changing into a clean pair of dark green tank top and shorts. I had to blow dry my long hair in order for it to dry quick enough before I fell asleep. Collapsing on my bed in the little but respectable studio I rented on a monthly basis, I realized that someone had tried to contact me. Because of the lack of pockets in my hoodie and outfit, I left my cell phone at home.

_Ah, konbanwa Aizawa-san. Aoi desu. Ano…can you cover my shift tomorrow? I know it's last minute and everything but my parents surprised me by coming into town and…yeah. The shift's from noon til 9 pm. Please let me know if you can help me out or not._

I sighed tiredly. Tomorrow was Saturday, my day off and I usually slept like a narcoleptic in an attempt to catch up on the sleep I lost. I'd call her back later. Erasing the voicemail, I reached over from my bed to my little mini-fridge. I devoured the bottle of ice cold water I kept in there. I shuddered from the sudden cold racking my insides.

I flipped open my laptop nearby and turned it on. I might as well call Aoi-kun back. She worked at the bookstore longer than I had and basically trained me in everything that I needed to know regarding my position. She was extremely kind to her co-workers and customers alike.

Dialing her number, I switched the call to speaker as I began to log onto my laptop.

"Moshi moshi."

"Aoi-san? Aizawa desu." I clicked on the browser and opened up my email. "Aizawa-san, you got my message?"

"Hai. I don't mind taking your shift tomorrow Aoi-san," I told her. Immediately, I could hear her breathe a sigh of relief. "Yokatta. I thought you couldn't take it. I'm really sorry about this Aizawa-san. I-"

"It's fine Aoi-san. It just means I could earn more money this week. Go enjoy the time with your parents," I firmly told her. If I had not stopped her, she would have continued rambling about how sorry she was to bother me with this request.

"If you're sure Aizawa-san. Honto ni arigato gozaimasu," she finally said happily. "It's fine Aoi-san. I have to go now."

"Ah…gomen gomen. Ja ne Aizawa-san."

With that, I hung up the call and went to check my e-mails. Nothing important caught my attention and I deleted all the spam emails that people with no lives like to send. As I closed my browser, an IM window popped up. My eye twitched at the person who IM me.

My AIM automatically started itself when my laptop turned on. It was slightly similar to MSN and Yahoo but extremely less used than MSN. AIM itself was more popular in the states which meant less people to contact me. Though I didn't put it past _him_ to actually figure out my username.

ComTensai: _Konbanwa Haru-chan!_

My eye twitched again before I exited out of the IM window. Moving the laptop a little to the side, I curled up on my bed, closing my eyes for a moment. My solidarity was once again interrupted by a small beep coming from my laptop.

ComTensai: _How mean Haruki. I know you're there…_

I quirked an eyebrow. I hope Higuchi hadn't wired my studio. That would be a little freaky.

ComTensai: _Ne, answer me will you Haruki?_

With my irritation reaching its limit, I properly shut down my laptop and pulled my comforter over my body. Though it was only evening, I was tired. I had pulled a double shift today, working a little over eight hours. Aoi-san's shifts were doubles as well.

As I began to program my cell phone to wake me up at a certain time, it beeped. I raised an eyebrow. It was from an unknown sender.

_Ne Haru-chan, are you busy tomorrow?_

I closed out the text message and finished programming my cell phone to only go off for the alarm. Turning off the lights in the studio, I curled up in bed and fell into my unconscious.

I had set my alarm to go off two hours before my shift started. It would be more than enough time to get dressed and have a light lunch before work. Snatching my dirty clothes and dumping them in the nearby hamper, I grabbed a crisp white blouse and a black simple skirt. Throwing on the outfit and zipping up my black boots, I grabbed my keys and a couple of bills. There was never food in the studio anyways.

There was a chain store fast food joint by the chain store bookstore I worked at. It would be the most convenient place to grab a light lunch before work. I wouldn't risk being late. Aoi-san would be the one who was in trouble. Entering McDonald's, I ordered a Caesar salad, small fries, and a bottle of water.

The place was more crowded than I predicted. 11:07 AM. There were no empty seats. Well, it was no matter. I could just eat at the back room where people usually went for lunch. Quietly greeting the security guard at the entrance of the bookstore, I made my way to the back room. Thankfully, no one was there to bother me while I ate my little lunch.

It wasn't long before I had to clock in for Aoi-san's shift. Luckily she had already cleared it with the manager who held a soft spot for the kind girl. With a small greeting to the passing manager and the cashier for whom I'll be replacing, I mentally prepared myself for the long shift ahead.

"Be careful on the way home Aizawa-san!"

I halfheartedly waved back at the closing supervisor. It was dark and I had just finished the rather tedious shift. Naturally, barely anyone ventured in for the combination of nice weather and it being a weekend kept all our patrons outside. I wrapped my arms around myself a little. I didn't anticipate it being chilly.

"Oi! Haruki!"

I winced at the call of my name and purposely began to walk in the other direction.

"Haruki, did you not hear me call you?"

I pretended not to hear while continuing my walk. This would force me to take the long way home.

I had barely taken a couple more steps before I was halted in my steps by a firm grip on my wrist. In order to protect my charade, I whipped around with an angry expression on my face. "What the-"

My words lost themselves somewhere between my vocal chords and my mouth. Higuchi stared at me with a confused expression and a frown on his lips. As always he wore that vibrant green shirt with dual yellow stripes down the middle under the black jacket he had on with his glasses pushed up between his forehead and dark bangs.

I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp but he held on firmly. "Higuchi-san you scared me."

He blinked before smiling like he usually did. "You didn't hear me calling you Haru-chan?" I merely shook my head.

Without another word, the nineteen year old detective pulled me aside away from the flood of people walking on the sidewalk. I cringed a little as the warmth seeped from his hand onto my skin. To my relief, Higuchi released my wrist. I massaged it out of habit, trying to ward away the warmth that invaded me. Before I could demand what he wanted, a weight fell on my shoulders.

It was Higuchi's jacket. I casted him a curious look. He just smiled knowingly like always and said, "You looked a little cold Haru-chan."

I was about to protest when he turned away, facing the crowd. I glared lightly at his casual disregard for my protests. Tiredly, I just slipped my arms through the warm jacket, wincing a little as I shifted my weight between my left and right foot. Even though I worked eight hour shifts before, they never get easier.

"You probably haven't eaten yet. Wanna grab dinner with me?"

I scrunched up my face, shaking my head. "I'm tired. I was planning on going home."

It was then that the pain resurfaced. Being so close to him, yet so far away hurt. I had been hiding my feelings for years. I know that there was no chance of him ever reciprocating my feelings for him. Quickly shrugging off his jacket, I shoved it back into his arms. "I have to go."

Before another word was uttered, I took off into the chilled night, cutting across a nearby alley so I didn't have to completely take the long way home. Somehow, someway, I managed to dash back home. I fumbled for the key to the studio, as it was currently hidden in my right boot.

I couldn't scream when arms suddenly encompassed me. My heartbeat fastened. With a sharp elbow jab into my attacker's stomach, I was freed. I whipped around and was prepared to take him down when I realize who it was. Higuchi Yuya gripped his stomach in pain as he smiled sheepishly at me.

"What on Earth are you doing Higuchi?! Do you get some sort of strange satisfaction sneaking up on me?! How did you get here before me!?"

He winced at my tone, quickly apologizing and tailing me into the studio before I could keep him out.

"Itai Haru-chan. That really hurt," he muttered as he looked around, "Not bad. This place is pretty nice."

I rolled my eyes and began to strip off my boots. "What are you doing here Higuchi-san?"

He turned and frowned at me. "After all these years you still call me Higuchi-san. It's Yu-ya Haruki. Repeat after me: Yu-ya." I raised an eyebrow, not wanting to humor him anymore. I was done with that. Just seeing him joking here, knowing that that smile on his face was not because I caused it. It hurt. It really did. It felt like my soul was being ripped apart ever so slowly. I couldn't do anything to replace the hollow feeling in my chest.

While in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Higuchi approached me. Just as he reached out to grab a hold of my shoulder, I slapped his hand away. "Get out."

"Haru-chan, what-"

"Get out!"

"But I-"

"GET OUT!!" I screamed with my eyes closed. I didn't want to open them. It was when I heard the door closed did I reopen my eyes to the sight of an empty apartment.

It's been months since I've seen Higuchi-san since my minor explosion. It was hard the first couple of days since he didn't even bother to contact me in any form whatsoever. After the first week and the addition of new hours, I had been too busy to even sulk over my childhood friend. Just because my mind didn't have time to fall back on Higuchi didn't mean others didn't notice.

Aoi-san mentioned that I had gotten paler since around the time of the incident.

Sasazuka-san said that I looked like I lost some weight, that I should eat more since I was a growing girl.

Since then, I noticed that Sasazuka-san comes by the bookstore a little more often than before. At first, I was slightly hopeful that it was because Higuchi asked him. But I merely slapped my hand, chasing away such thoughts.

It was my day off and I ended up at a small café by where I lived. My studio was desolate when it came to food still. I had just ordered a small desert when the chair across from me scraped against the floor from being pulled out. My eyes widened slightly at the sight of Sasazuka-san casually taking the seat across from me. This would be the 3rd time that I saw him this week. I would hardly pass it off as a coincidence.

"Konbanwa Haruki-chan."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you following me Keiji-san?"

"Iie. I was just passing by." I was hardly bothered by his monotonous tone. It was how he always talked.

"Can I get anything for you sir?" the waitress asked the keiji across from me. "Coffee."

As the waitress left to bring Sasazuka-san's coffee, I stared out of the window in boredom. Sasazuka-san didn't speak either for a little bit. It was only when the waitress brought over my desert and his coffee did I tear my gaze from the view outside. The desert was a fudge brownie with melted fudge inside, surrounded by little half spheres of ice cream lightly covered in fudge.

I held out the extra utensil to the policeman. "Would you like some?"

Sasazuka's san eyes widened a little before hesitantly taking the spoon, taking a bit of my desert to try. "Not bad."

I slowly ate my sugared filled desert in silence. "Haruki-chan, would you mind going somewhere with me after this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Ano…you're too old to be hitting on me Sasazuka-san." His eyes narrowed every so slightly at my comment. "Just come with me after."

Finishing my desert, I got the waitress to give me the check. I didn't even manage to see how much it was for Sasazuka-san took it from my hands, muttering something about paying for me. Like a certain member of the police force, Sasazuka-san didn't even listen to my protests.

I fell silent as I followed Sasazuka-san to wherever he wanted me to be. We eventually ended up in a deserted playground. It was painfully familiar. I was about to ask why exactly as I brought here until a figure emerged from behind one of the nearby trees.

I felt frozen in place as Higuchi-san waved sheepishly at me. Just as I spun on my heel to demand an explanation from Sasazuka-san did I realize he was already gone. With an irritated sigh, I turned to leave the playground.

"Would you wait a minute Haru-chan?"

I halted in my steps.

"What do you want Higuchi-san?"

The teenager behind me sighed in slight frustration. "Didn't I tell you before that my name is Yuya? Mou why are you mad at me Haruki? I can't figure out why you're mad at me!"

His obliviousness was killing me. That painful feeling of my soul being pulled apart resurfaced and that hollow feeling returned. I bit my lip to keep my tear-ridden cries from surfacing. My eyes stung as salt saturated tears fell from the corner of my eyes.

"Oi, Haruki, would you just-" He spun me around to face him.

His image was blurred from my tears and he swallowed his words.

"U-Uh…don't cry Haruki! Gomen ne Haru, just stop crying? Okay? Please?" His lack of perception when it came to this type of thing only made me cry harder. I buried my eyes into the sleeves of my hoodie.

My tears abruptly stopped when familiar arms fell around me once more. Higuchi had one hand pressed against the small of my back while the other pressed against the back of my head. My face was pressed against his shoulder, forcing me to breathe in his scent. What a jerk.

"You know…you should've told me earlier. It would've been less painful on the both of us."

I stayed quiet as Higuchi-san continued to speak in his "I-Know-Everything"isHis tone.

"It took a little deducing. I actually had to ask Katsuragi for a little insight before she started screaming about how I was the culprit and how I should confess. That really threw me off."

I stiffened a little at the mention of her name.

"Na, Haruki. You really should've told me that you're in love with me. You know I'm not really good with things not wired with chips and electricity," Higuchi-san said in a humorous tone.

I smiled a little, knowing how true and ironic that statement was. Computers were the reason why his parents neglected him, the reason why they decided to kill themselves yet Higuchi-san mastered it and became a tensai at hacking.

Higuchi-san pulled me away for just a moment. I didn't want to face him though and kept my gaze on the ground. With surprising determination, he gently coerced me to look at him. The space between us vanished as Higuchi-san pressed his lips against mine.

His kiss sent warmth to every nerve in my body. It was purely amazing.

When he pulled away, I forced myself not to pout. He grinned at me, the moonlight causing the glasses under his bangs to glint. "Love you too Haruki-chan," he chirped happily and kissed my cheek. I smacked him lightly on the arm for his antics but enjoyed the feeling of him holding me.

"I guess I should thank Katsuragi then," I stated sourly. Higuchi-san just grinned and held me closer. "I think a basket of some type of food would suffice."

I raised an eyebrow. "She really is that gluttonous then?"

Higuchi-san laughed. "You have no idea."


End file.
